Control
by Kai-chan
Summary: El dolor es parte del control, le había explicado en una oportunidad, y el dolor puede ser un castigo o una recompensa en sí. [SoraxRiku, si, sora arriba xD, conceptos extraños, limonesco]


_Supuso que ambos salían ganando de algo así._

_El acuerdo era simple, lo hacían, lo llevaban hasta el límite y cuando habían terminado, esto nunca había pasado._

_Ambos lo preferían así también, habría sido bastante incómodo admitir esas pequeñas escapadas frente a la gente, o incluso en cualquier contexto que no fuera este._

Separó los labios para permitir a la lengua del otro hacerse paso, y peleó contra su propio reflejo de tomar el control. Riku siempre era igual al comienzo, le costaba bajar sus defensas, aunque con el tiempo Sora había entendido que eso también era parte de todo, el saber mostrarle exactamente lo que era necesario para pasar por encima de esos muros.

Ambos estaban de rodillas en la cama, y en esta situación el más bajo era el más alto. Era otra de las tantas pequeñas cosas que Sora había aprendido a hacer, durante esos encuentros el mantenía siempre la superioridad física. Se levantó un poco más para cambiar el ángulo del beso, obligando al otro a levantar la cabeza y extender el cuello para no perder el contacto.

_Al comienzo había sido un poco extraño para ambos, se había dado solamente por una coincidencia, y ahora, que era casi un pequeño ritual era casi lo mas normal del mundo. Usualmente era Riku el que buscaba a Sora, aunque nunca hacia falta realmente, porque los dos sabían exactamente cual era el momento. Y entonces una pequeña escapada bastaba._

Los ojos verdes se abrieron al sentir dedos comenzando a abrir cierres y desprender botones. En cualquier momento la ropa comenzaría a ser descartada, y era a esta altura mas o menos cuando siempre se arrepentía.

Hacía tiempo que a Sora había dejado de preocuparle ese momento, siempre peleaba un poco y siempre terminaba cediendo. E incluso cuando más peleaba, no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Separó sus labios de los del otro para quitar las varias capas de ropa que lo separaban de su objetivo, y se inclinó levemente para depositar un pequeño beso de apreciación en el pecho del mayor.

_Durante esos momentos se entendían perfectamente sin palabras, quizá aun mejor que cuando llevaban sus vidas normales y eran mejores amigos en vez de amantes, se conocían como nadie los conocería jamás, porque conocían los deseos ocultos que cualquier otra persona jamás habría descubierto._

Se levantó un poco para rodear el cuello del castaño con sus brazos y besar la zona detrás de su oreja. Con cuidado dejó a sus labios recorrer la piel y luego retomó el mismo recorrido, esta vez con la lengua, recibiendo como recompensa un gemido. Sintió las manos del otro recorrer su espalda en un trayecto descendente y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

_Ahora era cuando Sora comenzaba a confundirse. En el momento en que el otro dejaba de luchar y se entregaba, el siempre tendía a tratarlo de otro modo. Quería besarlo dulcemente y acariciarlo con cuidado, quería tomarlo amorosamente, prestando atención a las necesidades del de cabellos plateados y no a las suyas propias._

_Pero no era eso lo que Riku quería y el menor lo sabía claramente. Quizá algún día podría hacerlo de ese modo, pero ahora no se trataba de amor ni de lujuria._

_Se trataba de control._

Deslizó sus manos por los muslos del otro, recorriendo el camino familiar hacia el frente para desprender el cierre del pantalón, los besos, ahora en su cuello, volviéndose más erráticos a medida que sus caricias avanzaban.

Un gemido escapó los labios del más alto al sentir el roce de la prenda al bajar, seguido por la presión de la mano derecha del otro reclamando cada parte de piel que tocaba.

Lo apartó para desvestirse, tirando su ropa al piso sin cuidado, y notó que como de costumbre el joven de ojos verdes no lo miraba. Ropa descartada, lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro para obligarlo a verlo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, inmóviles, hasta que Sora, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, señaló hacia abajo.

_Este, era el momento en el que a Riku dejaba de importarle pelear en contra y le entregaba el control al otro sin pensarlo. Era la prueba que ambos exigían para saber que era el momento y que ninguno de los dos retrocedería ahora. Después de eso no había vuelta atrás hasta que estuviera completo._

Cuando el color se extendía por las mejillas de Riku, el castaño sabía que todo iba como era normal. Finalmente permitió a sus rodillas relajarse a medida que el otro besaba en su camino descendente. Preparándose para lo que ya conocía bien, enredó los dedos en el cabello plateado acariciando la nuca ausentemente.

El mayor sonrió al sentir el agarre en su cabello afirmarse mientras lo recorría con la lengua. Continuó sin dudarlo, prestando atención a cada reacción, a cada movimiento, obedeciendo cada orden inconsciente que el cuerpo de Sora le daba. Sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo debía esperar antes de continuar, sabía que señales eran las que debía seguir.

Ver hacia abajo y encontrarse el espectáculo familiar que era Riku de rodillas frente a él atendiéndolo, siempre lograba que perdiera toda su concentración y que olvidara tener cuidado. Cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez húmeda de la boca del otro envolviéndolo y de entre sus labios escapó un gemido satisfecho.

_Sora recordaba aquel día en el que todo había empezado. Recordaba perfectamente el modo en el que Riku le había hablado de su situación, de aquel caso tan particular en el que estaba. Podía repetir las palabras en su mente a la perfección, cada una de ellas._

_Cuando te acostumbras a algo es difícil olvidarlo._

_También es difícil dejar de lado una necesidad cuando todo tu ser te la reclama._

Otro tirón en el cabello lo hizo suspirar, continuó su tarea atentamente deleitándose en el suave dolor que el otro le brindaba. Era con eso que Sora le aseguraba que seguía allí, que estaba en control de todo.

A veces el de ojos azules se sentía asombrado de la facilidad con la que el otro podía acercarlo al clímax. Cada vez que se encontraban, el joven parecía conocerlo aún mejor, parecía saber más modos de complacerlo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, lo animó con poco más de presión en su nuca.

_Cuanto más es el poder que tienes en tus manos, más necesitas saber controlarlo._

_Y cuando el poder es el que te controla, o cuando el poder que tienes esta continuamente buscando tus límites, entonces necesitas algo de lo que agarrarte._

_Necesitas un control mayor. Algo que posea hasta la ultima fibra de tu ser._

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y por aquella fracción de segundo olvidó todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Volvió a abrir los ojos para observar a Riku limpiándolo cuidadosamente y una vez más su cuerpo se estremeció con la necesidad. Sin pensarlo aprovechó el agarre en el cabello del otro para levantarle el rostro y besarlo.

Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al sentir el tirón, pero olvidó completamente el motivo cuando encontró los labios de Sora sobre los suyos. Lo dejó tomar el control del beso sin pensarlo siquiera, permitiéndole acceso para explorar su boca mientras buscaba soporte en la cama con una mano, a la vez disfrutando de cada segundo de los pequeños aguijonazos del dolor ya familiar de las manos del otro.

_Necesitas alguien que te controle, que te tome, que te haga sentir, para saber que no es ese poder el que te controla, sino esa persona._

_Y que no va a dejar que alguien más te tenga, porque eres su propiedad._

Una mirada bastó para que el mayor supiera que debía hacer. Se levantó del piso y se dejó caer en la cama, de lado como siempre lo hacía y cerró los ojos, aguardando.

Sora sonrió. Cada gesto, cada acción, era un modo diferente de expresar sumisión. Ya conocía la mayoría de esos detalles, había tenido tiempo para observarlos, y podía perfectamente distinguir que era lo que el otro quería a partir de ello.

Riku sintió el peso del cuerpo del castaño al moverse en la cama y aguardó en silencio. A eso lo siguió la presión de las manos familiares girándolo para quedar boca abajo, e inmediatamente una rodilla que lo obligó a separar las piernas. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con ansiedad cuando aquel par de manos recorrió su espalda en un camino descendente desde sus hombros, las uñas cortas rascando apenas la piel, y apretó los puños en silencio.

_El dolor es parte del control, le había explicado en una oportunidad, y el dolor puede ser un castigo o una recompensa en sí._

_O en su defecto, puede ser ambas. Por eso cuando buscas control, casi siempre buscas dolor._

Sora se acomodó sobre la espalda del más alto, y le obsequió un mordisco en el cuello que el otro recibió con un pequeño quejido. Al comienzo el menor se había sentido un poco intimidado de hacer las cosas de aquel modo, pero ahora ya tantos encuentros después, casi se había vuelto natural para el. Otro pequeño mordisco, esta vez en el hombro derecho, fue todo el aviso que le dio antes de entrar en un único movimiento.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron, y dejó escapar un gemido. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa satisfecha se extendiera en su rostro cuando sintió a Sora comenzar a moverse poco después, sin darle mayor tiempo a acostumbrarse. Aquel dolor, aquellos gestos, eran lo que el buscaba, el control que necesitaba sobre su vida, sobre sus acciones.

_Si vas a hacerlo, había continuado, si dices que vas a hacerlo, no puedes parar por nada. Tienes que estar dispuesto a dar control y a dar dolor como si fueran una misma cosa._

_Y tienes que entender, que sin importar que no lo parezca, ese dolor que entregues probablemente sea lo más importante de todo._

Los movimientos de ambos eran bruscos, el instinto dominando sus mentes mientras se entregaban a la danza más antigua del mundo. Los gemidos de uno y el otro eran imposibles de distinguir, el ritmo de los dos completamente sincronizado, y sus respiraciones erráticas y agitadas eran todo el sonido que llenaba la habitación.

Otro mordisco en un hombro, y dos dedos apoyados sobre sus labios fueron todo lo necesario para sacar a Riku de su ensimismamiento. Obedientemente tomó los intrusos en su boca, besando y masajeando con su lengua, mientras sentía el ritmo del cuerpo de Sora volverse cada vez más exigente y aceleraba el suyo propio para complementarlo.

_Te digo esto únicamente a ti. Nunca más alguien que no seas tu o yo debe saberlo, había explicado y su voz sonaba completamente seria._

_A nadie más le pediría esto._

Un gemido ahogado marcó el clímax del mayor, y uno más sonoro el de su compañero.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Sora aun llenando el cuerpo de Riku. El silencio de esa habitación era el único testigo de lo que apenas segundos atrás había sucedido.

Con cuidado el castaño se apartó del otro para acostarse en la cama a su lado. Observó a su amigo, su amante, sin palabras por un momento y sonrió satisfecho. Reconocía esa expresión perfectamente, esa sonrisa pacífica que solo podía ver después de uno de estos encuentros. Y era por ese pequeño momento de calma que le podía dar, que Sora siempre estaba atento a lo que el otro quería, era por eso que había comenzado con este asunto, aunque no encontraba dentro suyo un modo de negar que ahora lo hacía por su propio bien también, porque había aprendido a disfrutar de esos encuentros del mismo modo en el que el de cabellos plateados lo había hecho...

Rió suavemente, Riku odiaba que lo vieran dormir y sin embargo dormía ahora. Con cuidado de no despertarlo depositó un beso en su cabello antes de levantarse.

_De eso se trata el control, le había dicho y su tono había sonado final¿Crees poder hacerlo¿Crees poder seguir normalmente luego de eso¿Estas listo para olvidar tu naturaleza y buscar los deseos que se esconden en lo hondo de tu oscuridad?_

_Y contrariamente a lo que Riku había esperado, Sora le había dicho que si._


End file.
